Akatsuki's Angel
by cherrybomber9
Summary: This is the story behind Sakura and her struggle to overcome her village. Rated M for Hidan (later) and some (and sudden) adult themes. Deisaku way later in the story.
1. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

** Hey! This is my first fanfiction piece, so I hope y'all like it! If you got some criticism, let it all out. Seriously I DON'T GIVE. It could help me later on. And I know that since many people don't like author's notes such as this one, I'll keep this nice and simple.**

** There is major OCC in this story. Also, I am using the characters and their traits, just twisting them the way I want them to be. The plot to this story is nothing like the one in Naruto, (except I'm keeping little things like the Chuunin Exam and such.) All the time intervals between events and ages of people are messed up by the way. And for the people who want some Deisaku action, well… I'm sorry to say that that will appear MUCH later in the story, so hang in there! BUT THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE DEISAKU IN HERE.**

** Before the story begins, I just want you people to know, if you do not like Sakura, Konoha bashing, super-human qualities that I give Sakura or the Akatsuki, just leave now and nobody gets hurt. If you still decide to read this, I hope you actually like it~**

** Enjoy the story :)**


	2. Prologue

**Pein's POV**

The smell of the trees and the grass, the rushing water, and the spring breeze calmed me. My sister, just a few months old, was resting in the crook of my arm staring up at me.

"Sakura… my sweet baby sister~"

She giggled then, babbling nonsense with saliva bubbles popping around her mouth. I adoringly lifted her, kissing her on her forehead. Mother and father were sleeping in their room and our servants were on their lunch break. However, the air was… tense, like something bad was going to happen. Sakura must have felt it too, because she burrowed deeper into my yukata. She noticed my uneasiness and patted my cheek. Immediately, I felt a wave of reassurance fill me. Nobody could cheer me up like Sakura could. Walking around the complex, I heard somebody call for me.

"Pein? Come to mother you little gaki!"

Something was wrong. First off, "mother" didn't sound like mother at all, just another rougher, slightly deeper female voice. Secondly, my mother would never call me a brat. I was always someone she held in reverence, like I was a god or something. Sakura, oh my cute little Sakura, was her angel.

I secured the now sleeping Sakura in my arms as the voice came closer. Cloaking my chakra like my father taught me, I took off, only using my natural stamina and speed. I hid behind the trees surrounding our compound to listen for and observe the intruders without being caught. I peered over to the place where I was taking a walk and saw three familiar people.

The first was a man with jet-black hair. He scared me with his long tongue and snakelike, yellow eyes. The second man was lightly taller than the first with white, spiky hair in a ponytail. He had two red streaks running down his cheeks from his eyes down to his chin. Finally, the third person was a blonde-haired, amber-eyed woman: probably the one that was calling my name. She had a rather large… presence.

"Jiraiya! Goddamn it, can you do nothing right?"

My blood drained from my face as I realized the people standing there were the three Legendary Sannin. Against my instincts to run as far as I could, I continued to observe the scene.

"Orochimaru had to kill the Harunos in the house because you were busy looking at me. I know I'm beautiful, but DO YOUR DAMN JOB!"

THOSE BASTARDS! My blood boiled as I continued to listen to their conversation. I watched them through a red-tinted rage.

"Tsunade, no need to be loud… You should save that for the bedroom."

"IDIOT!"

Jiraiya was now sporting a huge lump on his head.

"Children, stop this nonsense."

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru as Tsunade instantly shut up, looking at Orochimaru with large, adoring eyes.

"I went back to observe, and it seems that the woman had breasts still filled with milk… A 7-year old boy is too old for her to have the milk, so perhaps she has had another baby recently?"

"Oh my God. Orochimaru, you are so smart! But that means we have to capture both of those rats! How are…"

I stopped listening. They were coming after us. That means they were coming after… Sakura. NO! I will not let her be captured by those sons of bitches. Sakura woke up, feeling my bloodlust. She cooed at me, and I began to calm down. Odd, wasn't I supposed to be the one comforting Sakura? What would I do without her? With this resolve, I turned and sprinted away from my home. I got pretty far before I came across a silver-haired boy that was around my age, maybe a little older than myself. One eye was covered, as well as the bottom half of his face. When someone tackled me from behind, I realized that I had fallen into their trap. I rolled before I hit the ground so that Sakura landed on my chest. The boy who tackled me had a green jumpsuit and black hair in a bowl hairstyle with seriously bushy eyebrows.

"Kakashi, take the child! Take her and run my youthful, eternal rival!"

"Gai! Right now is not the time to be fooling around! Let's take her and go!"

NononononononnoNONONO! I roared as the surprisingly strong boy wrested me down, taking Sakura out of my arms and into Kakashi's arms. Sakura cried as soon as the stranger touched her. I was shocked into stillness. Then all hell broke loose. I screamed, my voice getting increasingly louder and louder. My eyes burned as I did so, and I struggled to keep them open. Strangely, my throat didn't hurt as I continued to get louder. In fact, it felt like the nature, the very air, every molecule around me was absorbing my screams, only to amplify their volume. The boy behind me covered his ears, cowering. My body was now free, so I stormed over to the boy, still screaming. Still some ways away, Kakashi dropped Sakura to cover his own ears as well. HE. DROPPED. SAKURA. I automatically reached out my arms as I felt a tug on my eyes. Sakura flew into my arms from a few yards away. I fussed over her, only to realize that she was fine, uninjured. The clearing now silent, I observed my surroundings. The strangers were unconscious, blood pouring out of their still wide eyes, wars, nose, and gaping mouths. I went back to fussing over the cooing Sakura, each of us relieved to be back together. In my overwhelming feelings of love and relief, I noticed that my screams had not affected Sakura.

**Sannin POV**

"W-w-what the fuck?"

The three Sannin stumbled into the clearing, bleeding heavily and almost on the verge of collapsing themselves. They were also injured by that loud scream, and everything hurt. They looked around to see an unconscious Gai and Kakashi, and the orange-haired brat fussing over his pink-haired shrimp of a sister!

"You… YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The three threw their kunai as hard as they could at the boy's back. Right before the kunai touched him, they stopped in mid air. Hovering, the kunai turned around before shooting towards the shocked Sannin. Too weak to move, the Sannin waited for the kunai to hit them. Out of nowhere, Orochimaru shoved Tsunade and Jiraiya out of the way, getting pierced through the lung and stomach. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up at the boy shocked. How did they not sense the boy before? His chakra reserves were endless! As they observed the boy, their vision flashed to another man holding the baby before flashing back to the orange-haired boy. Their eyes widened as they recognized the image. Could it be? The Sage of Six Paths is… in that boy?

**Pein's POV**

I looked upon these legendary figures with pity. Was that really all it took to end the three? As I stared at Orochimaru, I couldn't help but think. Couldn't he have at least tried to live? Why not just catch the kunai? Sure they would have pierced his hand and hurt like crazy, but he would still be alive. Baka. Also, wasn't Tsunade a medic? Couldn't she have… Then I saw it. Tsunade was cowering away from Orochimaru's blood. As the pool of blood drew closer and closer, she would screech and crawl away. What kind of medic was afraid of blood? Jiraiya was just busy crying his eyes out.

Is this what the legendary Sannin are made of? Hah! I bet even Sakura can beat them! I looked into her gorgeous green eyes and saw my reflection. Why do I have rings in my eyes?

**Normal POV**

Pein was finally relaxing, thinking the threat was over. He didn't notice Gai get up shakily and use his remaining strength to flash over to Pein and wind him up in chakra restraints. Pein struggled against him, still strong. The chakra restraints didn't faze Pein, as he had so much chakra. However, he didn't know how to use chakra to enhance his strength yet as he was still young and had not been taught that technique from his father before his death, and had to wait until the chakra restraints broke of an overload of chakra. This wouldn't take long, but it was enough time for Gai to reach Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the dead Orochimaru, and the crying Sakura. The two legendary nins that were still alive snapped out of their stupor and ran, Tsunade holding Sakura and Jiraiya holding Kakashi, Gai right on their heels.

**Pein's POV**

What the hell just happened? The chakra restraints shattered just as they reached their limit. I just let down my guard for one second to relax with Sakura and… and they took her. This was all my fault. Tears streamed down my face as I blankly looked ahead. I reflected on everything that happened to me. My parents, dead, my sister, taken from me… She's all I have left in this world. I'm still too weak to go after her right now, but I swear on my life that I will destroy that village when I am stronger.

"Sakura, I'm coming for you."

* * *

**CHERRYBOMBER9**

Ok. Just to clear one thing up: the reason I killed off Orochimaru early was because I'm too lazy to deal with him later on in the story. Sorry if you don't like this, but it's just how it is.

Review and tell me your thoughts in the story!


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait guys~

WARNING: EXTREME Lemon in this chapter

* * *

**Three years later**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Again!"

I watched as the monster struggled to stand up, only to collapse back onto the floor.

"I SAID AGAIN!"

The thing struggled to keep itself conscious as pain racked through its tiny body. It coughed into its tiny hand and I saw something red splatter onto it. Withdrawing its hand, its large, doe-like emerald eyes widened as it saw that it glistened with blood. Its eyes filled with tears as its body shook with confusion and fear.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, Sakuwa is… Sakuwa is ble-bleedi-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME WITH THOSE FILTHY LIPS!"

I watched in awe as Tsunade used her chakra-enhanced foot to kick the thing with all her strength. My hand absent mindedly moved to my growing erection and began to furiously stroke it up and down as I watched the show. A cracking sound resounded through the clearing as her foot contacted with its ribcage. The little monster flew back into a tree and slumped down, finally unconscious.

"SHIT!" Tsunade ran flustered to the unconscious body.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" It was a pity to see Tsunade feel regret for what she did. From what I witnessed, I would say that she was merely taming the beast. My erection deflated with my disappointment.

"If she dies, I'm done for!" Again, I felt a boner coming on as I witnessed the brutal, selfish character of Tsunade Senjuu. I decided to reveal myself when Tsunade picked up the thing by her long pink hair. I moaned as my dick rubbed the clothing of my pants as I walked towards the frightened Sannin.

"Kakashi? This isn't what it looks like. I swe-"

"Cut the crap Tsunade. I saw everything."

"Are you… going to tell?"

"Well… It depends on how I feel right now." Tsunade saw my erection and quickly went to work on stoking me through the cloth. I groaned, wanting to give in to the delicious friction that she was providing me, but I decided to put my plan into motion and slapped her across the face.

"Did I give you permission to touch me bitch?" I could tell that she wanted to talk back, but when she opened her mouth, I quickly pulled out my throbbing erection and shoved it into her mouth. She instantly began to suck on it, the slut that she was. I had just reduced this powerful figure, a legendary Sannin, into being my bitch and it felt… amazing. I began thrusting my hips into her face, not giving a fuck that she was choking, and continued to abuse her mouth. The feeling of power overwhelmed me as I came. I pinched her nose shut and held her mouth in place so that she had no choice but to swallow my essence. I pushed her back and watched her gasp for breath, her clothes slipping down her shoulders. She spread her legs, and I saw how wet and turned on she was from being forced against her will. I shivered in delight at the utter power I have forced from her and placed onto myself. I tucked myself back in and walked over to the still unconscious thing. I had to admit, this monster was a pretty thing. Her pink hair, although disheveled, was surprisingly as smooth as silk. I knew that underneath her eyelids and impossibly long pink eyelashes, she had the largest emerald eyes that shone in the sun. Her skin was fair, even with all her training under the unrelenting sun, and had no blemishes other than the cuts or bruises.

"Tsunade. Come here and heal the girl. If I see any scars or imperfections on her skin, well. You would do best not to anger me, understood?" She immediately began the task, although I could see that she was reluctant and was even looking at the thing with jealousy. I inspected it after Tsunade said the process was done. After I was satisfied, I was jolted by a realization. This thing has helped me to gain power over Tsunade. If I could make it mine, I could use it to control the world in due time. However, many others would surely come after her, especially with her looks. Although it is only three, I could wager that the dirty, corrupted men of this village would try to take her innocence.

"You will continue to train her both in fighting and medical fields. However, you will pretend to love her and care for her because that will speed up the process of her becoming stronger." Tsunade's eyes filled with rage, but she quietly accepted the order.

"Good girl. I'll leave you a present, but I expect you to bring the girl home after you are done."

I summoned my dogs, and I saw that they could smell Tsunade's arousal. I chuckled as I set them on Tsunade, and I walked away from the sounds of clothes tearing, growling, and wanton moans, pulling out my orange book.

* * *

**CHERRYBOMBER9**

A power hungry Kakashi is not a good Kakashi O.o

Sorry if I confused you with the "thing's or "it's. I just wanted to portray how much Kakashi dislikes Sakura. Next chapter will be in Sakura's POV so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm finally back from a long hiatus. I'm sorry for the wait and especially on a depressing note in the last chapter… For those of you that have read my previous chapters, some changes have been made here and there, but the changes don't really affect the plot so you don't have to worry. And here is a short response to the people who have reviewed my story. (Just skip to the story if you don't wanna read this)

**Laylagirl111**\- OMG I know, I felt really bad writing that chapter… I love Pein and it hurt to write such a depressing childhood for him ;-; Haha you are actually my first reviewer for this story so I am very grateful to you :) Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story

**Candypop96**\- I am so so so so so sorry for the wait. I know that I also hate to wait for the next update when reading fanfics. I REALLY adore Sakura, so writing about her abuse was also painful for me to write. Although it's hard to read, it's an essential part to the story and you'll see why I wrote this as the story progresses. SHE WILL BE AVENGED *cough cough maybe spoiler maybe not cough cough*.

**CrazyMoo22**\- No don't be sorry, by all means thank you for your input :) Okok let me try to clear things up though lol. I know that it seems like overkill, but remember, the Tsunade in my story hates Sakura's guts so she won't exactly be "pulling her punches" so to say. Also, don't think that there won't be some lingering physical and psychological effects of Tsunade's actions on Sakura (hint hint). Furthermore, the smut that I put in the last chapter is my own little (weird) way of reminding my readers that this is in fact an M rated story. Also, it further degrades Tsunade and Kakashi's characters for the story and I hope you are very disgusted with them by now. (ALSO DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE KAKASHI WITH ALL MY HEART BUT THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME SO YEAH) Please continue to read my story because that would make me very happy :D

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers and please continue to give me input on my story.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE. I forgot to do this for the previous chapters :P I won't do this for every chapter because it gets really annoying to constantly write it so yeah. THE DISCLAIMER WAS STATED HERE.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Even in my unconsciousness, I felt the agonizing pain. My stomach had exploded on contact from the force of HER kick. I could feel my stomach acid wreck havoc on my intestines, and slowly the acid was spreading upwards towards my more vital organs which were no longer protected by my ribs; ironically, they had also been turned into weapons used against me, spearing my lungs. It hurt to breath; _it hurt to still be alive_. I knew that death would release me from this agony, bring me freedom from this hell. My mind knew this and my body begged for this, so WHY THE HELL WAS MY SOUL STILL SCREAMING _**I DON'T WANT TO DIE.**_

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

"Shit."

I got to my feet as fast as I could, which was pretty damn slow considering that my legs were made of putty. My body was echoing with hints of ecstasy from being brutally used by the dogs. I quickly chased away lingering thoughts of their actions as I ran to my most urgent problem as of the moment: IT. Don't get me wrong, I would gladly let that pest slowly bleed to death at my feet, kicking it even more for the shits and giggles. However, I didn't want to risk my future as a shinobi so I knelt down to examine it, praying to kami-sama that she wasn't dead yet.

I sat there dumbfounded, blinking rapidly, as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. The grass, the bushes, and the trees were leaning towards the pink-haired demon _and was that chakra that she was unconsciously drawing to herself? _As I pulled myself together, I noticed that although that was a last ditch effort to try to save itself, there was too little chakra being pulled in too slowly for it to be lifesaving. My mind also processed what was blatantly in front of me on display: the blood the blood _the blood the blood THE BLOOD THE BL-_

I slammed my eyes shut taking in deep breaths to calm myself.

_I have to do this in order to save my future._

My resolve strengthened and keeping my eyes firmly closed, I reached out my hands covered with chakra and started to examine its body.

_At least the pest is retaining some of the things I teach it. _

The monster was maneuvering its chakra and using it to heal the organs the way I taught it to. With my own chakra, I pulled its ribs out of its lungs and set them, not fully repairing the bones just yet; I needed as much chakra as I could for the rest of the job. I quickly redirected the stomach acid back into the stomach before it finished sealing the hole in its stomach with its own chakra. Then I spent quite some time healing the acid burns on the surrounding organs and finally sealed the cracks on its ribs. _Damn. _I was almost out of chakra and I still had to make sure it had no scars on its skin.

_Fucking Kakashi. The things I do for you. This little shit better be grateful that I used my ultimate jutsu just to save its insignificant life. _

Forming the necessary hand signs, the diamond on my forehead glowed before marks slithered across my face. I stretched, feeling stronger now that I had full levels of chakra again, and got back to work. I made a small water jutsu to wash away the blood before I opened my eyes again. Breathing a sigh of relief when I could not see any blood, I painstakingly closed every single cut on its body making sure that the skin would not scar. It was an agonizingly slow process, and I groaned in frustration when I finished, only to realize that I had to heal her bruises as well. When that was finished, I ran my chakra through her body one more time to check my amazing work.

I was feeling satisfied with myself until my chakra reached its lower stomach region. My face paled as I realized where I had overlooked treatment. Its womb was torn, the fallopian tubes beyond repair.

_It's only beyond repair because you waited too long and wasted time._

The poisonous voice kept going.

_The elders will kill you for this; it doesn't matter if you are one of the three legendary sannin. They were probably planning on forcing this monster to have little demon babies in the future for the power inside it, but with your mistake, they'll be pretty damn upset. Actually, forget being upset, they'll be out for your blood. You, who messed up their plan by being too late and incompetent to fully heal this pest._

"SHUT UP!" I clutched my head, eyes wild.

_I am the best I am powerful I can do whatever I waNT I AM A SANNIN I AM GREAT I AM AWESOME I AM BEAUTIFUL SO __**SHUT UP**__. _

I felt a smile stretch across my face and my eyes were wide. I laughed to myself as I began to work on its womb.

_That's right, I am great. All I have to do is attach the parts back together and say that while I was examining its body, I found that it was unfortunately barren. They'll take my word for it, I'm sure. After all, who would question the healing abilities of the number one medic in the world?_

I giggled as I took my hands off its body and lifted it up. Turning and walking towards the dogs that Kakashi left me, I gave it to the pack.

"Take that filthy thing back to Kakashi. I did what he told me to do."

As the dogs disappeared with it in a cloud of smoke, my giggles escalated into laughter and I sank to my knees.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Civilians continued on with their daily routines, unaware of the events that have just occurred and all was good. However, as the sun set into the horizon, they couldn't help but shiver at the shrieks of laughter that were coming from the direction of the Forest of Death.

* * *

**CHERRYBOMBER9**

Aaaaaand that's a wrap for now! Sorry it's so short but I'm pretty sure I'll have time for another chapter this week. Maybe.

Again with the "its" and "it," I wanted to portray Tsunade's extreme disdain towards Sakura. Frankly, I'm starting to get annoyed with changing all the "her" and "she"s that I accidentally typed into "its" and "it" so in the next chapter, I'll be giving back Sakura's human identity hopefully in a way that enhances the story. No promises though.

Anyways, we discovered another ability that our little Sakura had in store for us, and got a little insight to just how insane and vain I have made Tsunade for this story. Next chapter, I promise that there will be a lot more of Sakura's point of view. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Once again, for those of you who do not want to read this note please go on to the story.

For those of you sticking around, I want to apologize to those who followed this story but have not seen an update for A WHOLE FREAKING TWO YEARS GODDAMMIT THERE REALLY IS NO WAY TO REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BUT PLEASE I BEG FORGIVENESS- ehem. Yes, so moving on.

A couple of thoughts before I begin the story:

Oh my goodness. Reading the many fanfictions out there, I am growing increasingly frustrated because my favorite Sakura x Deidara pairing is getting less love nowadays ;-; Although Deidara will not be introduced until later chapters (which also means no deisaku action until then, sadly), I hope that my story will revive the love for this pairing and also bring satisfaction to those who are Deisaku fans like I am.

Also, as you readers have noticed, Sakura is really young in these past few chapters. She is still really young, so she can't talk very well yet. However, she hasn't been treated very well in Konoha (in this story) and has been forced to grow up a lot faster than she should have so I made her a lot more mature than a kid her age should be. This is just an explanation for those of you who might read the upcoming chapter and wonder why she talks like a baby but at the same time has advanced thought processes.

On a different note, I'm going to be taking the sexual themes down a notch because I was reading over my story again and holy crap, that lemon scene really came out of nowhere. I need to really control myself damn.

Lastly, thank you to those of you who read this story and continue to put up with my (extremely) sporadic updates. Please continue to put in your input for my story!

And with no further ado, happy reading!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Darkness.

It encompassed my body in its cold, bittersweet embrace. Its touch was not an unfamiliar one, and it was much preferred over the burning hot agony that comes with waking up. Wandering around the darkness aimlessly, I came upon a floating light. I could hear sounds coming from the light and as I listened in to the noise, I realized that what I heard was Tsunade's voice.

_"Take that filthy thing back to Kakashi. I did what he told me to do."_

I trembled as I heard Tsunade's voice. No, It was not fear that overtook my body, not shame, but _anger._ How _dare_ that wretch degrade me like this? What gave her the permission to beat me near to death day by day and call me names? Just wait until I get out of here Tsunade, you'd better _watch your back because I will crush everything you hold dear to you into millions of pieces you vile creature watch it rain blood blood blood red everywhere bathe in it revel in it make it rain PAINT THIS UNHOLY VILLAGE IN IT WATCH THEM CRY AND SCREAM AND WEEP AND RAZE THIS PLACE TO THE GROU-_

No.

This is not me.

Slightly panicked, I shook my head and pulled at my hair, hyperventilating.

_THIS IS NOT ME. This is exactly what those villagers are like. I will not be like them._ Looking once more at the garishly bright light, I noticed that black goo was oozing out of the light. Tracing its path, I noticed that the trail led to me. Eyes widening and breath quickening, I raised my arms, covered in the strange black substance. With shaking hands, I tried to wipe the goo off my body. My efforts were futile. The goo persistently stayed in place and my hands just slid off the goo like it was my skin. I scratched at it, but it still wouldn't budge. Frantically I looked around the void for anything that could get this _disgusting vile_ thing away from me.

Then I saw it.

Another light, in the opposite direction of the _filthy unpleasant_ light that leaked the black substance, glowed brilliantly. The purity of the light eradicated the dark around it, and I knew that I had to get to that light. As I tried to take a step to that _pure good_ light, the substance suddenly seemed to weigh me down. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy to rid myself of this substance. Even taking a step left me panting and sweating profusely. When I thought that it couldn't get any worse than this, the darkness started to _speak_.

_Impure monster dirty garbage filthy vile thing disgusting weak useless orphan alone hate unwanted deserted trash creature-_

Tears streaming down my face, my desire to reach the light intensified. I would do anything to get away from what I recognized as the villagers' voices that have uttered these words for as long as I could remember. However, as though the darkness had read my mind, the voices turned more sinister. No longer were they imitating the villagers' mocking words, but now brought to attention the feelings I had tried to bury away in the depths of my heart.

_Destroy rip tear break ruin blood blood blood pretty blood beautiful blood sacrifice kill murder massacre cry laugh scream dance pretty red rain shred demolish raze village hate people lonely hate hate hate-_

Screaming in desperation, I attempted to sprint to the light. The closer I got, the heavier the substance weighed me down. Completely exhausted, I collapsed not too far from the light. I continued to crawl forward until my body simply wouldn't listen to me anymore. Face down on the ground, my hand shakily reached for the light.

_It's over. I failed._

The fight was leaving me body. The dark goo seemed pleased in my defeat and continued to chant in celebration. My hand slowly lowered from its outstretched position when suddenly, something grabbed my hand and _pulled_. The black substance covering my hand disintegrated with a pained shriek and the rest covering my body retreated into the darkness as more of my body was exposed to the light. I felt lighter as the weight of the darkness fell away from me. Opening my eyes, I searched for my savior in the light.

As my eyes adjusted to the light and finally saw my savior, I couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed awe. He was the most beautiful being I have seen, and only seemed to be a few years older than I was. As I took in his bright orange hair and majestically ringed purple eyes, I couldn't help but think that he looked quite familiar. The light seemed to be radiating from his being, and it brought a smile to my face. His gaze was soft and he reached out a hand to brush my hair away from my face. I finally realized that he was sitting on the ground and was cradling me in his arms. Tears reappearing in my eyes, all that came out of my mouth were the words I have been conditioned to believe since the day I was brought to Konoha.

"Sakuwa is dirty. Savior-san shouldn't be touching Sakuwa. Sakuwa is impure and-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips. His gaze was still unbelievably soft, yet tinged with anger. I felt no fear because somehow, I knew that anger was not directed at me.

"Do you trust me, Sakura-chan?"

Tears now fell freely from my eyes as I nodded my head furiously. It was the first time that I have been addressed by my name in a long time, and never had anybody uttered my name with such love.

"Open your mouth." I complied with his command and watching to make sure that I wasn't panicking, he reached inside my mouth. He seemed to grab something, and suddenly, he was yanking it out of my mouth. I could feel it coming up my throat and my gag reflex suddenly activated. Scrambling away from him, I knelt on the floor before throwing up violently. Eyes wide, I saw that what was leaving my body was not vomit, but the black substance that had weighed me down when I was alone in the dark. As the goo made contact with the light, it writhed in pain before disintegrating once again. My savior was rubbing my back as I purged the rest of the darkness from my body.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it was necessary to get rid of the impurity. Now look at me." Feeling weightless, I turned to the boy and looked him in the eyes. Righteous anger was burning in the depths of his eyes even as he continued to somehow look at me with that soft, loving gaze.

"Do not EVER think that about yourself, do you hear me? You are stronger than them, better than them. They should be worshipping the ground you stand on. They took you away from me, but I swear I will find you and we will be together once more."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Ano… Savior-san, does Sakuwa know you?" With sadness in his eyes, the boy ruffled my hair.

"You really are too cute Tenshi-chan. It seems you are too young to remember who I am." He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. Blushing, I hugged him back hard burying my head in his stomach. _Nobody has ever called me cute before. I also haven't been hugged before, if I recall correctly. Who knew hugging could feel so good!_ Chuckling, Savior-san released me and knelt down so that we were face to face.

"Ah. It seems it is time for my cute Sakura-chan to wake up."

I looked at Savior-san in alarm before hugging him again, this time around the neck.

"No! Sakuwa wants to stay here with you! Sakuwa feels pain when she wakes up! Sakuwa-chan doesn't want to leave, please Savior-san don't make Sakuwa leave!" Sobbing into the boy's neck I felt my heart ache as he held me close.

"Sakura-chan, my beautiful tenshi and my life, I promise we will meet again. Be patient and train hard. You are much more powerful than you can ever imagine. Trust me, I would know. After all, we Haruno's shouldn't be taken lightly." Holding me at arm's length, the boy saw that I was frozen in shock. Chuckling once again, he kissed my forehead.

"Remember, be persistent Sakura-chan. Be comforted by the fact that Onii-chan is looking for you, my adorable Imouto-chan."

And with that line, my heart exploded with love for _my_ _brother_.

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled. I could still feel the love flowing through my veins. I glowed with happiness and felt at peace. I sat up in my bed and winced in pain.

_Wait. _

I looked down at my body and saw that I was completely healed. At least, on the outside I was. Not a scar nor bruise was visible on my body. However, I could still feel phantom pains from the beating that Tsunade had given me at the training grounds. The most prominent was a deep, throbbing pain near my stomach that had me wincing, and tears welled up in my eyes. My hands covered my stomach and I curled up into a ball on my bed. Freezing once more, I slowly sat up.

_My bed isn't this comfortable. So whose bed is this?_

Getting out of the bed, I cautiously walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Peeking out into the hallway, I checked both ways before inching my way out. I noticed what I presumed was the front door of the apartment and moved towards the door before a stabbing pain under my stomach dropped me to the floor and had me crying out in pain. In an instant, a boy with silver hair and a mask covering half of his face popped into existence next to me. I violently flinched away from him, which prompted another burst of pain from my stomach region. The boy looked familiar, and not in a good way. Although I had no recollection of this person in my memories, I was filled with a sense of hate that only appeared when Tsunade was near me. Thinking hard, I remembered what I last heard from Tsunade before I fell unconscious.

_She told somebody to take me to Kakashi… Then this must be Kakashi, and this place must be his apartment._

My distrust in him only grew when I realized who this boy was. Why did he want me to be healed? Not that I didn't want to be healed, but nobody does anything nice for me unless they have an ulterior motive. Curled up around my stomach, I shrunk away from the boy when he leaned in to get a better look at my face. The area where I assumed his mouth was curved downwards on his mask and his eyes burned with anger.

"Why are you in pain?"

* * *

**CHERRYBOMBER9**

Well, Tsunade is fucked. And not in the literal sense this time.

Furthermore, little Sakura doesn't know why she abhors certain people in the village (although I hope that you guys have realized why she hates Tsunade and Kakashi in particular **cough cough chapter 1 cough cough**)

Also, she meets Pein again YAY :D

Although she only meets him in her subconscious mind, Sakura finds some happiness in remembering/dreaming that she has family that cares for her.

Once again, thanks to everybody who is reading the story and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
